


a half an hour, tops

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, clingy naruto, its a cute ole time, poor sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: “Naruto,” I say, annoyed.“Yes. I just miss you,” he whines, pressed against my side. I scoot toward the other end of the couch, he does the same just in time, it’s like super glue is between my left side and his right side.“You’re not giving me much time to miss you, dobe,” I sigh heavily, flipping over a page of a document. He places his chin on my shoulder, and I twitch. “Naruto--”





	a half an hour, tops

**Author's Note:**

> poor sasuke

I’ve never even seriously considered the existence of a god, but thank _god _ we moved. Our old apartment was too _ everything_\--too ragged, too dusty and most of all too _ cramped_. Getting off of work was a clarifying moment for me, I often considered staying extra hours (_unpaid, _if it ever came down to it) just because I loathed the idea of returning to the studio apartment--where the bedroom, kitchen and living room were all _ one _ room. The _sole_reason I could find the motivation to return is because I had a blonde dobe to kiss and complain about dumb coworkers with.

Now we’ve moved, said goodbye to the first thing that we’ve ever owned (like actually owned) together, and for all the shit I’ve talked, I’m going to miss it in my own sentimental ways--but now, now there’s _room_. When Naruto pisses me off and I want my space, I can go to another part of the house. Yes, ‘can’ is the key word here because despite the spatial freedom (at least compared to the last place) we have, Naruto insists on being attached to me every instant.

“Naruto,” I say, annoyed.

“Yes. I just miss you,” he whines, pressed against my side. I scoot toward the other end of the couch, he does the same just in time, it’s like super glue is between my left side and his right side.

“You’re not giving me much time to miss you, dobe,” I sigh heavily, flipping over a page of a document. He places his chin on my shoulder, and I twitch. “Naruto--”

“Whatcha reading?” His eyes scan the text, pausing a few times in consideration. “Oh, is this one of Itachi’s drafts? Never understood why he gives them to you to look over when they’re perfect each time--”

“Naruto,” I moan solemnly for neither the first or last time that afternoon. How can I be so enamored with someone who pressures every single one of my nerves daily?

“Oh, sorry,” he grins sheepishly. “I’ll keep the whole ‘Itachi is perfect’ thing to a minimum. You think he does it on purpose?”

“I don’t know,” I sigh. “But this is important, so if you’re going to be here, can you at least be helpful?”

“Does that mean be quiet?”

“Yes.”

“What’s my incentive for being quiet?”

_ Your peace of mind--and mine because at this rate, I will wreak havoc. _It threatens to pour out of my mouth, but I’m not the coarse asshole I was when I initially met Naruto, so instead I smile. “The quicker you’re quiet, the quicker I read this and the quicker I’m yours for the rest of the evening.”

His blue eyes lit up. _Sold_. “Okay, I’m quiet,” he swiftly assents, grabbing my arm firmly. I struggle not to gape, but then I really think about it--am I really surprised? Naruto’s done weirder than hug my arm.

“But,” I say, dangerously.

“No!” His eyes widen, golden face tightening in apprehension. “No, Sasuke! No buts.”

“_But _ you have to leave, that means stop holding my arm hostage and let me read this silently and alone.”

“Baby,” he whines.

“Naruto, space. A half an hour, tops.” I’m nearly pleading now.

“Okay,” he pouts because he is a child. Then he looks up at me with glassy eyes and a pout and _ ugh--damn it all_. “Kissy?”

I recoil at the baby tone. “Are you fucking ser--”

“Kiss me, damn it!”

“Then will you go away?”

He nods. I grab the underside of his chin and press a firm, soft kiss on his lips. He smiles deliriously, eyes a bit dazed then stands up, fulfilling his end of the bargain. “Half an hour,” he says, walking away.

“An hour?”

“Sasuke! We said half an hour!” He paused, then considered. “Well if you want more time, you’ll have to give _ me _more kisses.”

“Come here, dobe,” I grunted, wondering how this had become my life. Was I not entitled to my space? Guess not.

He was at my side again immediately. “One kiss is a half an hour.”

“You’re so annoying. So I owe you another kiss?”

“I mean, if you want three hours…” He looked off, suddenly coy.

I couldn’t believe this became my life. I ended up earning _ ten _ hours of solitude, but Naruto comes in later, saying that _ the kisses had been different durations and different intensities and so we would have to adjust the amount of time each kiss was worth_. Needless to say, my arm has become Naruto’s permanent prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> naruto and his separation anxiety i tell ya


End file.
